This invention relates to a wrist watch. Conventionally, wrist watches are arranged to be worn on the back of the wrist, i.e., that part of the wrist which extends into the back of the hand, or sometimes the front of the wrist, i.e., that part of the wrist which extends into the palm of the hand. A disadvantage with this arrangement is that, in order to read the watch, the wrist must be turned until the back or the front, as the case may be, faces the eyes. This movement can be inconvenient or undesirable, for example in the case of a motor vehicle driver with hands on the steering wheel, or socially embarrassing, by making it obvious that the wearer is checking the time.